Sideckick
by Fighter for the title
Summary: He was always there to her, she was always there to him.. The only they had goten was each other. Can you blame them? Warm nights, soundly moans, lovely looks... as a dream or a nightmare. Is this what everyone calls love? or, are we just caught cause we can't get something more? two villains was born, but they have to be defeate for our new heroes. Tori, Andre and Robbie. One shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I love comics and action movies. I was thinking about the sexual tension between villain and sidekick at almost of the time **_**(in the movies, no in the comics),**_** and I said "let's to write a fanfic about that"**

**I know, I have to update another fanfic, but I got blocked with the topic, therefore I'll write this.**

**Enjoy... And imagine Liz Gillies as Jade wearing a latex attire, with some metal chains as decoration. You can imagine Avan Jogia as Beck wearing a black suit with secret places to hide weapons,**

**Cat as Cat (just being herself)**

**Tori, Andre and Robbie with funny-super-heroes garb**

_**Sidekick**_

Summertime, the sun is full shine. The best weather to have done a crime, the crime of the centuries.

Cold metal, big place with electric condensers powering thirty-five computers that give a perfect view of the city's richest bank.

¿The responsible of all this? Jade West, the biggest villain of the city, beside her perfect-abdominals sidekick, Beck Oliver.

"Perfect, everything is perfect,now. We just need get into, by this back door, then... Bam! We are rich for the rest of our lives." Her skinny finger signalized a wood door, through the screen.

"So, if we'll be rich for the rest of our lives... That means that... I'll won't steal a bank beside you, never again." He asked, she frowned angrily.

"Why!? What, are you too tired to done crimes beside me!?" She crossed her arms, but he smiled and hit soft her arm.

"No, I worry... Because of, I'll really love make lots of bad stuff beside you" The pale skin villain raised an eyebrow.

"Well... You're really lucky, because I got lots of bad stuff to do beside you" The brunette guy can't don't bite his own down lip and raised his eyebrows. The topaz-eyes villain smiled bit of kinky...

"Stop there! Your crimes are over, Black Murder." there was... Tori, Andre and Robbie. The heroes of the city, at least since this morning. The leader. Tori Vega.

"Mhm... And who one shall stop me!?" Jade got out from the middle of her bra a gun, then, Beck got out one, too, from his belt.

"We!" the three screamed out at the same time running out to Jade and Beck, but each took out a gun and ran.

"reach out us! Dorks!" shot sounds began and Beck &amp; Jade got out before Tori could do some thing.

"Fuck! Tori, you let them get away" A brunette guy said, Tori looked at him with anger.

"Sup' and trust me... And follow me. C´mon guys..." Tori, Andre and Robbie walked out of the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

Silently as a phantom, the couple got into the bank by the back. She was as agile as a snake. Beck looked for someone who may break into their _business. _

"C´mon, Jade" He still there, looking nervous around.

"I'm working in. Don't talk..." Beck calmed down an instant, when...

"OMG! What are you doing here!?" A tiny voice broke in, Beck jumped kinda scare, but then just breathed.

"Listen girl, if you don't say anything, you'll be break free, sane and save." The girl raised an eyebrow, she began to play with her hair.

_"_Why?" He dragged a hand on his hair.

"who are you talking with...? Damn... Beck, I told you look after the perimeter."

"I was, but she..."

"What a dirty thing are you doing, guys?" The tiny voice giggled and fluttered , it was making the two robbers turn on blush.

"Nothing! Dumb! We're robing a bank" The pale-skin villain said, but she immediately tape her own mouth. Beck closed his eyes exasperating. "Goddamn! I fucked up this."

"OMG! Will do you two hurt me?" The tiny girl embraced herself.

"No, no if you..." Jade even can't done her sentence when the tiny girl broke in.

"No if I became in villain as you two! Yes, I'll do!" Beck and Jade was speechless and really upset.

"No, we don't think so..." as Beck as Jade said at the same time.

"Please, guys. I were... The dangerous kitty, because my name is Cat, well is Caterine, but..."

"NO!" Beck and Jade shout up together.

"Please..." Jade rolled her eyes... A soundly steps sounded closer. The pale-skin girl got nervous.

"OK, well, but... You have to make away with those guys, and... Help with this." Jade gave a bag to the Cat's name girl. "C´mon, Beck, you'll help with this one." The chocolate-eyes guy got the money bag and ran out.

* * *

Tori, Robbie and Andre walked on the crime scene. But each only found a read-head girl, tiny and innocence.

Tori got upset easily ¿where the two had go? ¿where the money had go?

The tiny girl was smiling carefree. Andre walked on a step forward.

"Girl, did you have see two, dangerous villains robing money, by here." Cat placed a finger on her chin, she had acts as she were thinking about.

"Mm... I think..." She didn't know what to do at this time, so, she just...

BAM!...

The tiny girl knocked him and scape, she tried to remember where the pale-skin girl and the brown-eyes guy ran to. She just followed some smart hints that the girl wit blue eyes had let for her.

The three-team was just speechless and quiet,complete cold. Robbie sighed and sat down on the floor.

"C´mon. I got into this team, because I think we'll be the winners one. I got tired to be the loser one."

"Robbie! We're not losers, we... We should pursue them. Yet." Tori said trying to get her friends happiest, but it didn't worth. Andre began to play with his pear-phone.

"We suck at this." Tori pouted, she followed her friends and sat down beside Robbie.

"Anyhow... The police-men are cooming." Tori take out her phone and began to play some random game.

* * *

Warm nights are... OK... Well... Yet, isn't at night, but however, the weather feels as warm and the win taste delicious. But ¿do you know how it tastes almost delicious? With your sexual-slave beside you... Umm... Sidekick, it means sidekick, of course.

"We are dirty rich! Fantastic!" Jade said, she laid down on the couch where Beck as sat. Jade's head was on Beck's lap. She upped him and began to kiss his lips, in a slowly-hot way, Beck kissed back harder, she stopped and smiled. "Do you remember when I told you about we got lots of bad stuff to do together? Well, this is a taste of..." The pale-skin villain kissed hard the brown-eyes guy's lips, he kissed back hers.

They found at heat and hungry to each other. The kiss became harder. He was traveling all place of her body, getting down to her ass, Beck began massaging it. She laughed as sexy as just she can.

Now, were her chance. Biting seductively, skillful hips moves. All became harder as each had fall down from the coach to the floor totally covered with money...

"Yay! Villains party!" That tiny and squeaky-sweet voice, once again with a dollars rain this once. Beck and Jade stopped their _activities _to turn to see the girl in front of them. Cat was with a side to side smirk.

"How did you get into here?" Beck downed off Jade, he turned to see the read-head.

"She let me some clues to get here." Cat pointed to Jade, who was getting blush.

"Jade... You...?" Beck said hopping for a "No" as answer.

"She had our money. What did you want!?" She screamed out in defeat.

"I don't know. Maybe, just let her run away with the money, as a pay to make away those..." Beck made quotation marks at the air. "heroes"

"OK... Maybe that should be a good idea..." Jade though for any seconds, but then frowned. "Wait... Independent from if, I yielded you or not a hint to follow us. How did you get into here? I mean... Into the house" Beck looked curious waiting for an answer to the assertive question.

"True... Did we forget close the door, or the window?" The read-head denied with the head.

"Nope. That's my super agent's secret." Cat smiled and fluttered. Jade smiled big with a crafting look.

"You know... Maybe worthwhile, that you be with us. Welcome sidekick number two." Cat cheered a _yay, _then she embraced Jade. "If you may get into places as that, you're totally in with us."

"What!? Sidekick N° 2? So, it means that I'll still being just, your sidekick?" Cat and Jade frowned at Beck's complaint. Jade moved a bit seductively.

"I'll take a shower... Beck..." Cat looked kinda upset at the couple, but Beck smiled taking the hint, he got up and followed Jade. "Cat, choice the bedroom you prefer, we'll be... Busy, for now."

"KK" Cat got up, yet with the upset look. "I wanna the big one." she screamed sighing.

* * *

The water began to fall on the white-big bathtub. Beck reached out Jade's lips, the couple began a passionate kisses session... When...

"High in the name of law." A-really-annoying male voice sounded from the hall. It made Beck had shout exasperating. The couple got out from the bathroom; they was, Tori, Robbie and Andre, right behind four policemen.

"O c´mon this has to be a crime! Break in people's important activities has to be an offense! Yeah. Arrest yourself!" Beck screamed out angrily that, made everyone to be surprised. The policeman snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I have things to do, just... Let me arrest you..." The policeman arrested them, with difficulty.

"Oh Gosh! Guys the policemen." Cat taped her mouth with her hands worried. Jade rolled her eyes annoyance.

"No... Really...? I had not notice them, if you had not tell me." streams of sarcasm sounded in Jade's voice. Cat pouted although a policeman arrested her.

"Hey! I was talking. That's rude." Cat were guided by the police to beside Beck and Jade.

"Guys. I have to see CSI. Shut up and faster." The policeman began to walk, but Tori stopped him.

"No, no, no. Wait..."

"What girl? What?" The policeman asked desperate.

"We need tell our victory small talk."

"... OK... Well, but it has to be fast." Tori smiled and hugged the policeman.

"Thanks... OK... So. How it feels like? Be defeated by the team of... By the team of..." Beck, Jade and Cat frowned consequently that, Tori began to stutter. "Um... Guys, did we get a name?" Tori asked to her friends, each just raised their shoulders.

"No, I don't think so." Andre answered careless.

"Oh! We can be called _the winners ones."_ Robbie intervened, but Andre shook his head.

"I think that _the unbrake-ables _sounds too much better."

"Guys, you had be defeated three times, at a morning, at your first day as heroes." a policewoman talked this time. Tori, Robby and Andre though again. Tori's face shined on spontaneously.

"The third time's the charm!"

"No, it sounds ridiculous..."

"What the fuck! You're such ridiculous! All you!" Jade interfered with a louder tone. "Kill me now, before you keep talking. Goddamn!"

"She got a point. Gary, escort me to the car." The policewoman talked, she walked on to the robbers team, but...

Cat slipped away from the policemen, she ran out; then Beck kicked two policemen, although Jade got a policewoman and a policemen.

"Andre, Robbie. Let's to chaise them. Faster, c´mon!" Robbie and Andre followed Tori as faster as the heroes could.

Beck, Jade and Cat got in the silver brand-new car, there into were lots of machines, computers and hidden weapons.

Beck ripped off the car although Jade took out a pair of shot guns, she gave a gun to Cat who was afraid at the time.

"I-I... I'll don't kill anybody..."

"Just if it is necessary. Now, take the gun." Cat took the gun still afraid, with a _gulp_ into her windpipe.

"Stop there, we are following you. We are the law!" A female voice sounded trough the megaphone. Yes, it was Tori.

"Ugh, why those losers never give up for once!?" Jade fired back to the police-car behind theirs.

Tori looked to the passenger seat really worried.

"Um... We're being shoot..."

"Greatest, Tori. Do something."

"Andre! We have not guns." Andre took out his pear-phone. "What are you doing?" Andre looked up to Tori.

"Calling to my grandmother... Wait... Yes, grandmother... Um... Don't wait me to dinner... Or any other repast." Tori snatched Andre's pear-phone. "Hey! Get me back my grandmother."

"Andre! We're not dieing..." Some shootings sounded, the moved abruptly and had stop sharp. "Well, may be, yes." Tori gave back his pear-phone to Andre. Robbie took out his phone, too. Tori sat down breathing in defeat.

* * *

_Back in black_

_I hit the sack_

_I've been too long_

_I'm glad to be back..._

The male and female voices of Beck and Jade sounded at the beat of AC/DC-back in black. Cat tried to sing some lines, but she didn't know the lyrics at all.

"Um, Beck, Jade. Where are we going to?" Jade decreased the stereo's volume to listen Cat.

"What?"

"Where are we going to?" Cat asked again, Beck and Jade looked to each other.

"Where are we going to, Beck?"

"What? I don't know, I tough you'll say me where..." Jade reposed on her seat.

"Where do you wanna go to, Cat?"

"Really, I'll choice!?" The tiny excited voice of the girl impregnate the car.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Greatest! I wanna go to the beach."

"To the beach, Beck." Jade asked Beck, he looked at the topaz-eyes villain for a bit.

"What beach?"

"Hawaii"-"Cancun" As Beck as Jade said at the same time, then they looked each other some secs and.

"True. We had go to Hawaii the last time." Beck said refreshing his own memory.

"And... I wanna go to Cancun lot time ago."

Once again, at the commissioner. Why? If our heroes just wanna do the good for all.

* * *

Coffee and donuts sounds delicious, but not if you're smelling this, because you're arrested.

"It wasn't our fault. I told you lots." Tori complained frantically.

"No, flat tired wasn't your fault, but you, three guys, stolen our car!"

"It was for a good cause, please..." Robbie intervened, but obviously it didn't worth.

"I don't care, because you let them scape, and you stool my car. Now, community service!" The three guys snorted. "Scavenging"

"NO!" the three guys screamed out at the same time, making the policeman smiled.

"Yes..!"

* * *

"Passport, please." The boring female voice sounded through the tollbooth's glass.

"Oh, yes, just let me..." As fast as she could, Jade took out a gun and fired the woman, instantly, Beck made some moves in the car's computer getting out from the tollbooth. He increased the speed and the patrols began to follow them.

"Guys, I'm getting scare."

"yeah, girl. Welcome to the dark side." Beck increased the speed even more... And the journal began.

The sunset was born on the skyline, lots of color blow in the sky. The calm waves touching the soft sand, perfect day to get calm down...

...

As a faster silver bullet the _our villains' _car passed by, razing with everything on its way... The car parked in front of a five-stars hotel. A young-adult guy perceive them, he was wearing a red regimentals, he looked really tired, but yet, he walked on to the silver car.

"Excuse-me, but did you had reserve a room?" the guy looked deeper. "at least..." He said pointing how many persons was there.

"Guy, better you just attend them..." Cat moved closer to the guy, outside to the car, she muttered at him. "Really, these guys have too many weapons there." The guy opened the eyes afraid.

"Give me your keys and come in, please." Beck and Jade smiled and got out from the car and Beck gave to the guy their keys.

"Take care. It cost your whole life. Get you?" Jade said turn on back at the guy, he nodded and carry with his way.

Beck, Jade ant Cat got into a place with apple-cinnamon smell, some couches at pale colors and a check-in-counter on a corner of the place.

Beck walked on first, the smiling girl greeted peppy.

"Night. How should I help you?"

"Oh, well... We reserved the suit and..."

"Your name, please..."

"Of course, it is..." Jade walked send to the woman, she putted on a pair of scissors on her neck. Cat raised behind and she took the receptionist's hands.

"Listen, if you help out, you'll get sane and save, and I'll give more money to the miserable pay that you receive as wages." Jade's eyes shined, as a way that make everyone scare by.

"Ye-yes... Miss." Jade smiled and got away form the receptionist's neck. She offered the money, but the receptionist denied the pay.

"Fine... The suit, and a room beside it." The scared woman wrote down some stuff and gave them two cards, Jade took them then, she gave to Cat one.

They three walked on to get into the elevator. Cat looked up to Jade, with upset face and almond eyes.

"Jade, Beck. Why did you choice to be villains? Won't you feel bad about hurt people?" Jade and Beck looked to Cat, her eyes was full of curious, her look was innocence, someone inside her shined worried. Jade was on the edge to talk when the elevator got on the suite floor.

Beck hawk soundly, then he smiled with complicated.

"Umm... Cat, let's to celebrate, we're rich now." He said trying seem excited about. Cat looked up, she shook her head, smiling soft.

Cat left them to get into her own room. Beck looked to Jade who, was still at shock. She was staring, lost into herself. Beck liked his lips and talk.

"Babe... Are you fine?" He worried reached out her shoulders, she woke up from her reminds.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jade looked at Beck, she smiled naughty, once again. "I'm really fine... As fine to..." The pale-skin girl kissed his sexy sidekick. He kissed back. The villains couple was playing with each other's tongue. Beck's hand traveled on Jade's perfect body, he massaged her ass...

"Let's to the room. I heard up there's a jacuzzi." Beck whispered against Jade's lips with a sexy hoarse voice. The couple got into the room with difficult reaching out each other.

* * *

The patrol's sirens sounded at the road, to 100 km/h. A policeman got to make what have to make. Three helicopters and ten patrols. It arrived the boundary.

"Are you sure is this way?" The three _city heroes _still being cooperating with the police, but the different was that this time the team was prisoners, too.

"Yes. A death had report by this way, on the road to Cancun." Tori gulped, she watched through the window, all seemed to those movies with really dangerous gentle and brave government.

All the scenery seem soundly, mad as a nightmare. When in the hell she got into this?

* * *

The warm water covered the heat bodies into the jacuzzi. Some bites, some kisses, passion screams.

Jade pulled back her head, Beck bite her neck then licked some down to her stomach, he downed more... She laughed, she took his head placing his head in front of hers, his look was lost, he was peeking her boobs.

"Sorry, babe, but it is my time." Jade got into the water... Beck screamed at pleasure...

* * *

"Where are they?" The policeman asked to the receptionist.

"At the suit. Please don't tell who..." The policeman upped a hand as _shut up_, he walked on to the elevator.

All the policemen got into the five-stars hotel from before, Tori, Andre and Robbie was amongst the four policemen. All them walked on, but just one, walked on a step.

Soundly music and champaign, everything became fuzzy... Jade approached the Vodka to her lips, she drank from the bottle careless and wildness, her naked body moved to the beat of the song. Beck noticed all her moves, he drank some from another bottle, too. He reached out her waist making a smile on Jade's face.

"What are you going to do, babe?" Beck placed down Jade on the floor, he was smiling crafty; he serves some tequila around all Jade's body and began to lick it...

...

...

"Stop there... We-got-you..." The policeman noticed the view and it turned him blushed. Beck looked up, it was making him mad, he got up, then, Jade did the same.

"Ag... Really!? Again!?"

"Won't you cover your..." The policeman was talking when Beck pointed with a dangerous-appearance unknown weapon, Beck dressed up his blue jeans and fired, the four policemen fired back, it was giving to Jade enough time to dress up and... Bam... And electric lash bounced into the gunfire. Black latex attire that made intensive her curves with a mask, dangerous poise, Jade smiled.

"Are you ready to taste the hell?" She smiled before she ran with Beck.

"Wake up... fuck!" Tori screamed making all the policemen awake and run to catch their target. A little read head appeared from behind, she cried out worry.

"OMG! Where are Beck &amp; Jade!?" Tori, who still being there turned to look the girl.

"Hi, lill." Tori said careless. "How did you get into this?" Cat smile at the same time that raised her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just though it should be funny, but it is not going funny..." The read-head looked down. "And you?" Tori smiled.

"Could you believe, we're at the same ship." an uncomfortable silence pervaded the environment. "Let's outside, girl."

"Cat.." the girl said.

"OK. Cat..." The girls got outside together, careless, totally calm.

* * *

thunderous shoots, sirens, screams... The tension at the air, the full-moon covered by the airplanes and the helicopters; right in the middle. Beck, now, wearing a black attire as an armor, iron and plastic made, he held two shotguns, Jade was beside him... And the game began... Jade lashed to an armed force's group, them defended shooting back, but she leashed back defeating everyone.

Hits, shots, Hits, shots... The cycle was going non stopping.

Beck hit a policeman whilst he fired everyone on his way. The unstoppable duo was defeating everyone, Cat had joined after time , she was just trying to get out from all that.

Every shot the armed force gave, Jade avoided them with Beck watching her back. But were necessary just some seconds of neglect... Beck was catch for someone, he hit his kidnapper... Jade was fighting with the armed force when a random policeman behind her, silently walked on closer to and...

_**"Noo..."**_ in despair sounded a male voice...

... Everything became black, pain on her waist, Jade fell down on the cold floor, coughing. Beck turned his attention to Jade, he got afraid instead; as a faster move he held her on his arms running and slipping past.

Faster as he could, with her on his arms, the air slapping his face, but he still running desperate. Letting all behind, forgiving the fight.

* * *

"Jade, babe. Wake up... Tell me some thing... Jade..." they were at an far from the beach place, the majority of the places was hotels and same stuff making difficult to find a near hospital, but more than anything, they were the villains, no one wanna help out the villains, the killers, they left to be people for another eyes. On some hidden corner Beck sheltered, when a random person passed by he knocked the guy, a boy. With disagree Beck undressed the man to wear his clothes, he undressed Jade, too and used his jacket to covered her. A stabbing had place into his heart when noticed the wound on Jade. Beck carry on walking.

Penicillin smell, blue walls, sad look, Beck was at the hospital's reception holding Jade against his chest. "Please... Keep alive."

"Excuse-me... We need urgency help." Beck asked worried to the woman behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, but if you haven't an appointment, you can't..."

"C´mon, she's dieing! My-my... My wife is dieing! I need help now!" Beck yelled out, with some tears on his cheeks, frustration filled up his voice. The woman felt kinda bad and looked down, she gave him some papers and a pen.

"Wait some seconds, please."

"Be faster please..." Beck said, the woman nodded frenetically.

* * *

The heart monitor became on a stress machine, any sound it made got Beck afraid, praying to keep listen the same beat, the beat that indicated Jade still alive, he prayed to see her smile once again.

She was there, laying on the bed with the blue blanket on her body making even almost pale her skin. He was still beside her, holding her hand, on his knees.

How in the hell anybody haven't noticed about all that happened time ago? No idea, but was too late for.

* * *

The shoots stopped off and everyone watched around, everybody had fighting with each other since two hours ago. Their target wasn't there no more.

"Only I noticed that? We was fighting with basically... No one." Tori said, everyone looked at her. "What a guard..." The policemen and armed force left the weapons.

"Hey! The robbers left the money, just took any dollars, not too much." Andre said with many bags on his hands, he walked on to the middle of all. "This is all you had want, or not?"

"We had found the money, we'll be back." a Policeman told to a little black machine on his chest. A man of the armed force made a signal to left the place. The crowd began to move on, leaving the outside hotel's part. The policeman took the bags.

"You, three guys are going back with us." Tori made a sad expression, she had back to the patrol with Andre and Robbie.

"Sir. Please, give us a time, we're going to do some important stuff." as Andre as Robbie frowned, but didn't say anything avoiding back to their boring city with that scary man.

"What? What rather of stuff?"

"Something, it'll be faster, you'll see us tomorrow for community service. We swear." The policeman peeked Andre and Robbie.

"Well... But you have to back to by yourself." Tori nodded. The rest of the government's service ripped off back. Tori looked to her friends who was with upset look.

"What do you mind, Tori!?" Robbie complained, but Tori walked on.

"Follow me. We'll find them." Cat made Tori stop with a yell, Tori frowned confused.

"Why didn't scape with them?"

"Because Beck and Jade didn't scape, well... Not at all." Cat explain to Tori.

"So... What..."

"Jade had wound, Beck became worried and he ran out, I can't reach out them." The look on Tori turned to upset and worried. Cat looked with her almond eyes and sad essence.

* * *

Beck had satay all night beside Jade, holding her hand, hopping to see her as well as before. Some knocks broke into the silence of the hospital room, Beck looked up with the expect to found a doctor trough the door, but he just found... A brunette girl with sad look, a guy with dreadlocks and another with curling hair, and... Cat.

"Who are you?" Beck cleaned up his tears to face them.

"We-we... We are the..." Tori made quotation marks at the air. "Heroes, and we are really sorry." Beck opened big the eyes. "But after all we're not heroes at all... The stall's woman is alive after all was just a light wound... And the bank got back the money, so, you have bit of right to be the victim." Tori voice was really tiny, she was looking down.

"Leave..." Beck said ain't seeing them.

"Umm..."

"Leave... Now. You're forgiven, after you haven't the fault." Tori turned back, Cat, Robbie, Andre and Tori got out.

"I hope your girlfriend be better." Robbie said before go.

"She's not my girlfriend..." Everyone turned back to the disclosure.

"Wife...?" Beck denied again. "Sister, cousin... Best friend." Beck denied again, he smiled looking up.

"Someone I love, with all my soul."

"Awe..." Tori broke in making everyone turned to her. " That's really sweet. So, ya wanna tell us your story." Tori smiled hopefully.

"Tori!" Cat, Andre and Robbie screamed out. "But, please..." The three said following Tori's ask. Beck watched Jade smiling, then he looked to the sky.

"When she wake up, she we'll kill me, but..." His fool smirk project that it was a sweet remind...

_...Little sunshine that palliate the sorrowful scenery with dry grass a wood-made hovel showed on the horizon._

_So many children sat at a table with a vanilla cake on the middle, the annoying song that, all we know was sounding, but the birth-child of the birthday didn't showing enthusiasm at all. A girl with pale skin, blue eyes and brown hair._

_"Blow out the candles!" A child screamed, Jade looked up and smiled, at a skillful move she thundered a balloon with her scissors, it made cry the littlest kid of everyone and a mess started on. Jade took the chance to run away. But a brunette child noticed the girl, he followed her secretively._

_Jade was sitting on a hill, seeing the little sunshine from away with some tears wanting get out, but she maintained them into her. The brunette guy sat down beside her, she turned on her look._

_"What are you doing here? Leave, stupid." The guy smiled at her._

_"Where do you heard up that word?" The pale-skin child frowned._

_"At some place you don't care." The brunette child looked down, a silence pervaded the air._

_"Why do you ran out. It was your birthday." She denied with her head._

_"It isn't my birthday, it is just the anniversary of the day I got here...My parents ditched me when I was a baby" She was really reserved, but for some reason she thrust him. Beck nodded calmy._

_"I'm sorry..." She breathed and raised her shoulders. He breathed, too, to talk. "My parents died, I was with my uncle and aunt, but they... I don't like, that place, either." Jade looked at him, she smiled softly._

_"Stay here..." She even sain´t said please, it was as an ask, as a pray. He stayed... "One day, we'll left this place. We'll be rich, we'll be happy." He smiled. A glint was born that day._

_..._

_The laughs sounded, the steps was faster, and the euphoria was unique. Now, they're ten-years-old._

_Jade was smiling and dancing into the woods._

_"I love this forest. It is as calm as beautiful." he enjoyed to see her, he walked on beside her._

_"It's a good place to think on. I love it, too." a bell sounded from away, the bell to announce the dinner, the bell to announce that, some one have to back to reality. Jade groaned angrily. "Time to back..." Beck peeked Jade kinda worried._

_"I wish don't back..." He breath and took her hand to guide her, back._

_..._

_Tiny laughs. At a near bakery, delicious smell, cupcakes, sweet bread, milk... Tentative for someone who had not eat since several days ago. With silently steps, Beck and Jade got into the bakery's back._

_Naughty hands stolen some pancakes, cupcakes, cookies... The young hands putted it on a grubby table napkin._

_Beck and Jade hid on the behind the store. Jade located the table napkin on the middle of them. She took a cookie and Beck took a random bread, too. The couple ate it at same time._

_"I've missed it... Ya remember when we stolen bread, we was six-years-old." Jade said smiling, Beck smiled back to nod._

_"Yeah... We're half 18..." Beck took a cookie and bit it with sorrow._

_"17... You forget that I'm younger than you actually are..." Beck moved on closer her, he took a sweet-bread with mousse to cover with mud Jade's face, Jade laugh a bit._

_"Dork...!" Jade did the same. Beck sounded off moving closer to Jade's cheek, he licked her funny, but Jade did it back. Their tongues found out together to begin a harder kiss, it became sweet, lovely..._

_"Get back to the boarding. Now!" A female thundered voice sounded braking the environment of Jade &amp; Beck. It made them broke up the kiss kinda afraid. Jade muttered "Fuck" for herself. The woman with anger face was sounding a shoe._

_Beck &amp; Jade were guiding to each room, even when the woman was really old and them was young, she was able to boss around them. "This is unacceptable, steal and make out as that! You won a penalty. Into your rooms for a full week!" The woman putted Jade into her room, then she left Beck at his room. She got into Jade's room with a stick, before Jade could do some, The woman hit her, it made Jade yell at pain. This wasn't the first time that the woman do it, when it was gone, the woman came to Beck to make the same._

_Jade was crying, but it was not sad tears, it was anger tears, she wielded her hands, it were the last... She had to run out, run away, run beside..._

_... Beck was sitting on his bed with his hands on the face, a sweet voice's whisper sounded. "let's to scape from this shit." Beck turned to his right, she was there, with complicate smile, he laughed._

_"Do you wanna something fun about all this?..." Beck got up, he walked on to the window that had fabric craps as rope, he opened it smiling. " I was thinking the same." she smiled big and walked on, too. "Ladies first." Beck moved his hands pointing the window._

_"I love you." Beck's eye shined, Jade smiled and kissed his lips softly._

_..._

_At night, the moon was shining, but the weather was cold and the hungry in their belly made it a painful night, since three days the two teenagers haven't bit of food. Sat on the sidewalk, the lovers was seeing the night with the gray clouds._

_"At this step we'll never be rich." Jade leaned her head on Beck's shoulder._

_"What do you want? That we rob?" Jade's eyes shined on with a fun naughty smirk._

_"Did you know? I always pack a pair of scissor." Jade got up to take out a pair of scissors from her boot inside, she scissored raising a suggestive eyebrow. Beck smiled getting up, walking to Jade._

_"If you're thinking what I think... First... Come with me..." Beck took Jade's hand to guide her no without difficult._

_A dark place with waste smell, some really dirty big trash cans. Beck was in front of Jade walking through the waste and some cats passing by there._

_"Where are we going? This is gross..." Jade complained at time her eyes wander around, but Beck turned back to her._

_"We got to get into here." Beck said looking at Jade's eyes, she crossed her arms groaning._

_"Will we rob the money by here?"_

_"Nope, the attendant take the money before go." Jade raised an eyebrow curious._

_"So, why are we here?"_

_"If you rob a day, you'll always be a rober, but we can't be hidden forever, that's because we need a costume. And we gonna get someone from here." Beck signalized the dirty metal door behind them._

_"But if you steal a costume, you still being a thief in some way..." Beck smiled for Jade's touche._

_"I worked here once, it hasn't security cams, the owner is too stingy to buy one."_

_"So, it was the work that just pay you a dollar at day? Misery." Beck nodded with a careless smirk. "Let's go." At a fast move Jade overthrow the door with the foot._

_"OK, babe, you got a strong foot." Beck walked into the place with a fun smirk. Jade followed him into the dark place._

_"Shut up and walk."_

_Some ridiculous costumes and smoke smell, into the store was really grovel. Beck was looking around the store as he knew what was looking for; Jade was eyeing around, playing with some costumes._

_"See, this is really ridiculous, salt and pepper, costumes for couples." Jade laughed laying on a wood box. Beck looked up with a blank look. "Ag... Why are you so... Bored mood..."_

_Beck raised from behind some boxes, holding a black-lace mask, with fake-diamonds details, light shine and fancy look. "Gotcha!" Jade putted a disagree look that turned on curious. "Wear it." She took the mask from Beck's hands who was smiling such as a psycho._

_"I'll wear it, because I want to..." She placed the mask on her soft skin, as a goddess, as an old picture. Beck smiled because of the beautiful girl in front of him, he just dressed a sun-glasses. "Ya think this is enough to slip pas?" Beck looked up some seconds, then he nodded._

_"True..." Beck moved around the costume-shop until he got a dirty sweatshirt and a wicked-witch black coat. He dressed up the sweatshirt then gave the coat to Jade. "Now, we're ready."_

_"Are you trying to say some thing with this?" Jade upped the coat raising an eyebrow, it made that Beck laughed._

_"Nope, but looks cute with the mask." He kissed softly her cheek making her roll the eyes._

_Fast steps as a run, live or die. The weather turned wet when began to cry and made the couple run faster than before. The patrols sounded following the new robbers of the city._

_Their hearts was beating with adrenalin, the couple had never do this before, but everyone got tired to be a poor beggar._

_Beck stopped Jade with a hand, she groaned angrily. "I have an idea." Jade looked him with scary in her face breathing with difficult, her blue eyes trough the mask was praying silently._

_"Faster. Tell me what you think."_

_Two policemen holding guns, each stopped in front of a random couple sat under a tree._

_"Excuse-me, did you had seen a girl and a boy wearing black, running... With money and some jewels." The guys laughed and looked to each other._

_"Man, do you make drugs. We never had noticed that." The girl with cold blue eyes said smiling unique._

_"Yeah, we are just... Enjoying... Our love under the rain." The brunette guy said hugging the pale-skin girl, she frowned at first, but then smiled._

_"OK, thanks... Keep enjoying." The two policemen keep walking; when the men got away the couple breathed at same time._

_"See? That's because we needed the masks." Beck got up by his seat holding the costumes. Jade got up, taking the money bags._

_"Fine... I see the point now..." Jade breathed getting to laugh at victory, her laugh was stressed, happily, confused, Beck noticed it and began to laugh, too; with the same feels that she. The fresh man new robbers found into a harder laugh. "We are rich now. And we could be richer than this." Jade stopped off to laugh plunging her look in Becks, making Beck got closer to Jade. With a slow move their made out turning it hardcore._

_..._

_Fresh look, white walls, modern furnishings. Beck was sat on a withe coach looking at a beige curtain._

_"Don't peek, I'm dressing me up." A female voice sounded trough the curtains._

_"C´mon. I had seen you naked lots of times before." Beck lay down bored on the couch._

_"Yeah, but you'll fucked up the... Show." Jade walked out from behind the curtain, wearing a black latex suit and a black suit with diamond insets. Beck's look got radiant, he was smiling totally lost at her body, when Jade noticed it, she laughed walking closer to him, to his lips against hers._

_"It's your inning..." She whispered against his lips, Beck smiled with fun face._

_"Aw... I'll don't look as hot as you on mine." Jade downed on Beck._

_"Shut up, cry baby and show me your suit." Beck got up letting Jade on the coach who accommodated as crossing her legs._

_Jade was playing with her nails, boring, totally careless. A gasp sounded waking up Jade from her own thinking, she looked up and smiled, Beck was wearing a Black and silver suit as an armor._

_"And... I got some cute weapons." Beck took out a shot gun, Jade raised her eyebrows shaking her head._

_"I got good ones, too." From her wrist electric leash got out. The villain partnership smiled to each other. "We are unstoppable, the world we'll be our." Beck reminded that moment when them was children and she told him some same._

_"The world is our. Now." Beck walked on closer to Jade to kiss her soft lips. "I love..." Before he ended, Jade catch his lips..._

Beck was yet watching Jade at her dream, calm, innocence, beautiful... At the edge to get away. But an "awe..." expression woke up him from his thinking. It was Tori who was crying with a complicated look.

"Oh, God. It is really sweet, I can't believe it. You fell in love since child... And..."

"Ag, Tori, let to cry, you..." Andre was saying it when turned right to Robbie who was crying, too, making Andre roll the eyes. "Damn... So... Friend, you really love her as I see." Beck nodded without a word to say for.

"You and Jade are as a fairytale!" Cat cheered happily, but Beck denied calmy.

"No, if we were as a fairytale, we were the evils one which die at the end of the tale..." Cat downed the look bit blue...

"But I like that way..." A hoarsely voice woke up it all from the little flash. A pale skinny hand placed on Beck's shoulder making him looked up to watch the shiny and beautiful his lover's face. He smiled radiant, she was alive and looking with that heart-breaker look.

"I missed you..." She moved closer to him when... "AWE..." Yas... Tori again. Beck and Jade turned their look to the brunette girl who was kinda blushed.

"Sorry..." Tori apologized, but Jade just watched her curiously.

"Who are you... Three..." Tori walked on a step and gasped.

"Umm... Umm.. We are... The... We are the heroes." Jade putted a surprised expression.

"What... You... Heroes? Don't make me laugh."

"Well... We are not heroes at all, we just..." a knocked on the door cut off Tori to her chat, the doctor got into the hospital room with serenity.

"Oh, miss... Sorry misters, you woke up." When the doctor said misters Jade frowned, but Beck gasped after Jade could said anything. "That's awesome, because I got some news for you... And your husband." Jade was at the edge to complain, but Beck again broke in. "OK, what one ya wanna hear up first, the bad news or the good ones?"

"What more. I got lots of shit in just two days. So..."

"A day and a morning." Tori broke in again, but the doctor back to Jade.

"Fine... First... Umm... YouLostTheBaby. " At that moment everyone got speechless, but in special Jade was with her mouth totally open stuttering. "Yeah and we had to make a surgery too near to your belly, so, you can't have children... anymore..." The doctor gasped kinda guilty.

"Baby!? I was pregnant! How in the hell..!? I-I...!?" The doctor scrunched his nape unconformable.

"And good news, you may left the hospital at today's afternoon." Yet when the doctor tried do it better, Jade still with her head between her knees. "Sorry..."

"Pregnant. Was I pregnant?" The doctor watched Jade kinda worried, then, he watched Beck who was same speechless.

"I'll suppose you didn't know..."

"Umm... We... All got to go outta here." Tori broke in guiding everyone, even the doctor. "Let's go, let's go... Outta here."

Beck and Jade stayed there alone. Beck was still holding Jade's hand. The environment became embarrassing and the heart monitor was the only thing which made some of sound. The couple still surprising, but Beck was the first one in faced Jade.

"I swear you, we were taking care.." Haltingly Beck's voice made Jade laugh a bit.

"Wow. Why I ask you if you would like have it. I know the answer now." At least when Jade wanna sound rash, she was just kinda fun with all this, but Beck still upset with the new.

"What!? No I didn't mind it... I was just... I..." Beck eyed Jade and got relax when noticed her blank look. "Babe..." Jade putted her hand on her own belly, with a blue expression.

"I´m kinda sad..." Beck moved closer to Jade to see her cold eyes. "Remember when you told me about... Have a... Child?" Beck scratched his nape nodding, it looked bit of weird to his usual mood.

"The once at the park? When you was chewing grape bubblegum...?" Jade rolled her eyes to the dumb-sweet memory.

"Yeah, whatever... Fine... Maybe I just... Though too much about and..." Beck's face shined when Jade told him that she really cared about he said. "It would be... No bad..." A fool smirk showed on Beck's face.

"I should love it..." Beck touched Jade's belly with softness, he looked down and then up again catching her hands. "We always could adopt." Beck raised his eyebrows suggestibility totally knowing that he was getting a flash-back from the first time he met Jade. "However, we're just 22, it is too early to, yet" She moved closer Beck to kiss his lips sweetly.

"Had you hear up that?" Jade whispered against Beck lips, he frowned and got up walking on to the door, when he opened Tori, Robbie, Andre and Cat fell down in front of Beck.

"We are spies." Cat defended, but Beck shook his head making her got blush.

"OK, I don't wanna know how many you had heard up, but I'm boring and I wanna left this place." Jade got out from the bed, Beck peeked a bit behind noticing the patient gown's free back part. "Beck, where are my clothes?" Damn, Beck had forget a half of what happened last night, at this he just laughed nervous.

"Umm... Jade..." His voice was really tiny, at this Jade opened big her eyes... Well, Cat got to shop some new clothes that day...

* * *

3 years later...

Something of all this took out shades from the past to now. The blue place, cry's shades, hurt in the air, little light in the corner of the house lighting up a desk where was sitting an old woman with angry look. A pair of hall tall black boots and a pair of old military boots got into the grovel boarding. The woman on the desk noticed them and get up with pedantic she walked on to them.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Oliver... I'll conclude that you two are here to choice your child... Or children. As you prefer." A forced smirk showed on the woman's face, totally calm Jade drank her coffee and sigh.

"Well, we're not here because of cookies and tea." Jade's sarcasm made the woman got display, but she guided them inside, to the children rooms. although it happened, Beck was just trying don't to laugh too harder.

The couple walking on the girl's room, where was many little children with big smiles and fancy poise as it should worked to be adopt. Jade watched these girls and felt a press in her heart, that look with hope in their eyes, the hope into their hearts. The attendant woman made Jade awake from he thinking, smiling proudly on the middle of the room.

"All our girls are lovely and really obedient. Say it to me, I care them all time 24/7." Jade ignored the woman's small talk, she peeked bit inside the room to notice a little girl on the corner, she seemed sorrowful, but more than anything, really sad, scared.

"Who is she?" The woman looked behind herself to see what was Jade talking about, but the woman got a disagree grimace.

"No one. She got here few days ago. She's a hurt on the a... She is, no our best child and she just wanna talk with her brother..." The woman walked on closer the couple to whisper. "She and her brother witnessed their parents murder. The two... Always make scare our another children." Beck peeked the girl who was looking down as blank then, he eyed Jade as he could read her mind with a look.

"We wanna adopt those kids." Beck said security.

"Who?... Are you talking about..." Jade and Beck nodded without -, the woman gulped upset. "If you say..."

"We are totally sure." Beck's tone sounded strong and Jade moved a bit her head as a "YES." The woman sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but you two have to make some paperwork and pay, of course, don't forget the pay... At three weeks you should take with you, your children to their new home." The partnership smiled soft making that the woman shook her head.

**If I talk with trust. I don't know what I have done... First: I want check out my grammar and I found an online app, but I'm not totally sure of as a good this is, maybe it made worst my work.**

**Second: it is too long to my usually one-shots**

**And... I'm not sure, but it had to be an action/funny one-shot, then, I though about love, then about drama. Then about comfort, then about just sex. At a first time Cat were one of the heroes, but C´mon she and Jade and Beck make a good three. So I choice it.**

**It took me a lot to write, therefore I got inspired by different movies, books, music, etc... This is really mixed styles.**

**I just hope you liked it, comment, fave, or follow me. I always be bade-mancer. I'm working on a CADE fanfic.**

**Yes, I forgot... Maybe I seen some of anime after read comics, then I listen pretty reckless, then I lost the afflatus, then I got it back, then I seen sucker punch... It should be the reason because of this is so... 'confused' shall be?**


	2. epilogue

_**Alexandra Shinai, Thank you, darling. You saved my life. (she made this better, let's to sent her PMs with "you're the best beta reader in the earth")**_

**So, I've got followers "yay!" and that makes me wanna write some little spin-offs.**

**Inspired by:**** watch?v=kDqi_8tcxtY**** and **_**Sucker Punch**_**.**

* * *

If you look closer and focus your eyes, you shall find out that the real evil is just under your nose. Just because some of your considered evils wear black and look reckless doesn't mean they are the most hazardous.  
Red, blue and green lights flashed from a big electric sign, some naked women dancing provocatively underneath. This was a place where hopelessness reigned for the girls: fake laughs and fake lust meant for someone else. Fat men enjoyed it, giving them lascivious looks: these girls were caught without any way out, or at least, that was what they thought.  
Parked in front of the gross building was a brand-new silver car. The colored lights reflected on the car's windshield, the bright sign sickening the girl inside the car.  
Jade moved her head a bit, half closing her eyes, focused on nothingness, just on her thoughts. She breathed and licked her lips, eyes emotionless. Beck, sitting beside her, glanced to his right side and huffed a difficult sigh, placing an arm on the seat's back. The couple caught each other's eyes.

"I wanted do this by myself. I don't even know why you're here." Jade stated, looking at Beck with a dangerous gaze, but he shrugged carelessly, loading a handgun with bullets. He upped his gaze and breathed out slowly.

"I told you I'm in. That means that I'm working with you in this. And, if I say something, you have to listen and obey." Beck smiled, flashing his street-smarts. But Jade didn't take it as amusing, instead becoming angered. She took out, from who knows where, an old pair of scissors, pressing the points against the fabric of Beck's shirt that covered his stomach. Jade stared at him, her eyes placed firmly on his.

"Are you trying to control me?" Jade snapped. As it seemed, no matter the bad place he was in, Beck stilled calmly, the psycho being tortured by another. "Listen well. You tell me what to do again and my scissors will end up sticking out the back of your rotting corpse!Do you understand?" Jade left Beck with his breath heavy and moved back to her seat, folding her arms across her chest. Beck smiled, an odd, creepy smile, and raised his eyebrows in slight amusement.

"I got it baby, I always have." Jade rolled her eyes, as per usual. Beck took a pair of glasses from the glove compartment, sliding them on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked, her voice caught between a scream and her normal tone. Beck shrugged, raising his hands.

"It means what it means..." Jade stared at him blankly for a few moments.

"Oh..." She breathed exasperatedly and turned her back to Beck, looking for something frantically.

"You remember the plan, right?" Jade asked, raising her eyes to look at Beck, who nodded nonchalantly. He was also looking for something, searching in the car's cup holder. He found a half-empty pack of cigarettes, so he took one out and placed it between his lips. He pulled out his lighter and lit the cigarette, inhaling.

"Don't fuck up this, asshole." she stated, peeking at her own reflection in the rear-view mirror before giving Beck a gaze that surely promised death if anything went wrong. Beck pulled the cigarette from his lips and licked them, faintly tasting the cigarette on his lips. He looked bored, as if what they were going to do was something simple.

"Was the insult really necessary?" he asked, his tone reminiscent of his tone when they were fighting. Jade grabbed a handgun and her pair of scissors, nodding her head as an answer. Beck glanced at Jade, who was taking out a black suitcase. He scowled, opening his mouth to begin lecturing her, but he suddenly realized it would be better to keep quiet for now, so he closed his mouth.

"You know my signal. When I use the signal, you attack." Beck was jolted from his own thoughts, noticing that Jade had gotten out of the car, one hand keeping the door open. He nodded his acknowledgement, inhaling from the cigarette which he had placed between his lips again.

"And, take this." Jade showed him a little black machine, which Beck took without hesitation.

"See you," she said with a smirk, shutting the door and walking away, her body becoming a black silhouette in the night.

Beck looked at the little device, holding it precariously with two fingers. He turned the device until he found a small piece of plastic jutting from the bottom of the black thing. He pushed it with his finger and the device emitted a shrill sound. He tucked the microphone under his jacket and got out of the car, throwing the cigarette he was smoking onto the ground and taking another, having brought the pack of cigarettes with him. Beck began to make his way to the disgusting building.

Outside of the brothel were two guys, and unfortunately, the one with more mass was standing in front of the main door. Beck walked towards them, looking brash.

"Let me in, dude. I haven't had a good day." Beck tried to step forward, but one of the men stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Oh, dude. C'mon, you know me, I've been here before." Beck whispered to the man.

"I know dude, but the master is inside. We're not letting people in now."

**...**

Jade was sitting on the floor behind the grille of the brothel's back. Through the microphone, she was listening to every single word the three men spoke, even the whispers that they tried to hide. The fact that Beck had been at this place before made her extremely angry.

"Hypocritical son of a bitch!" she whisper-yelled. With a roll of her eyes, she went back to her own business, noticing two guys, one with brown hair, and one with black hair, guarding the door of the back exit. She left the suitcase on the floor to walk silently to the guys, taking out her pair of sharp scissors.

The black haired man turned to his partner, grabbing his attention.

"Bro, I'm bored, those girls will never get away. C'mon, they're scared enough! Let's go to another fun place." The brown haired guy raised an eyebrow and shook his head, denying the black haired man's request.

"Are you crazy?! We're working for serial killers, they will..!" Before he could complete his sentence, a gasp from his partner distracted him. With a scared gaze, the guy looked down to find the black haired guy bleeding out, a large wound on his back. The brown-hair guy raised his shotgun, looking around, breathing heavily with worry. A fast black shape collided with him, making him release his shotgun. The shadow attacked again, knocking him against the wall. The shadow finally took shape: a girl with icy blue eyes and a black mask. The guy stammered nervously when the girl pressed the sharp tips of her scissors against his stomach.

"I'm... I... I'm... just here... because... I'm... just their slave..." the guy said, causing the girl to roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up, disgusting rat. I'm not in the mood." she said, before stabbing the guy with her scissors. Without looking back at what she'd done, she turned on the microphone again, pressing a finger to her right ear and turning to the door to observe it better. She examined the metal door carefully, smiling with success when it came to her. "I know what to do."

The music sounded lighter than it usually did, with fewer people and just one girl, the one on the stage. The place smelled damp, with a tinge of smoke and beer. Beck walked beside a fat man who was wearing black attire and holding a whiskey cup with ice. Beck shoved his hands into his pockets, breathing uncomfortably.

"So... what?" Beck asked, breaking up the tense silence and inadvertently bringing a laugh from the fat man. The man drank his whiskey, shaking his head.

"Dude... You're damn lucky, you know that? You're damn lucky, because... I want you beside me for my... you know... business." Beck nodded silently. The man sighed. "I know that you're really close to... what's her name, I forgot it..." The fat man sipped from his cup again, looking at the ceiling, as if he was trying to remember something. "Oh yeah! Black Murder... Your girlfriend is a bitch that..."

"She's not my girlfriend," Beck interrupted. The man shrugged, not caring about Beck's interjection.

"Girlfriend, not girlfriend, friend, owner... I don't care."

"She's not my owner, either." Beck interrupted again. The man fixed a glare on Beck.

"I don't care!" he shouted, obviously irritated. Beck raised his arms in defeat, the man continuing as if nothing had happened. "Well, seeing as you're closer to her, I want you to do some special work. A few days ago, she broke into my... business. We lost five girls, our starring ones." The man drank again, emptying the cup. He shook it, waiting for someone to refill it. "We lost lots of money. But we got new girls. 7 of them from 5 countries around the world."

**...**

A faint light shined on the backstage area where the girls changed their clothes. With a sorrowful gaze, a brunette girl looked at the dirty mirror, so dirty she could barely see her reflection in it. A blonde wearing too much bright red lipstick moved closer to the brunette.

"You know what happens, Deanna, if the boss sees you like this..."

"I'm fine, you don't need to say it. I know," the brunette girl interrupted the blonde. With a sigh, the blonde sat down.

"I was just..." Some loud bangs on the door stole the girls' attention. The blonde took a perfume from the table in front of her, worried. When the metal door fell down, the frighted girl sprayed the perfume instinctively, spraying it all over the room, causing them to cough. A black silhouette appeared in the middle of the girls. Black latex suit and mask, blue eyes... seemed so familiar.

"Really, you think you could kill someone with... Perfume?" Jade grabbed the crystal bottle from the blonde's hands. One black haired girl walked towards Jade, curiosity getting to her.

"Who are you?" the black haired girl asked curiously, but the blonde pushed her back.

"Black Murder, the greatest robber and serial killer of the country," Jade declared proudly, grinning. She placed a hand on the black haired girl's waist.

"But what are you doing here?" the girl asked.

"I'm your savior."

"I always thought, God..." a redhead wearing a black and blue corset began to speak, but Jade rolled her eyes, cutting off her with a hand.

"I don't know and I don't wanna know your God. But I'm here to save you, so get as far away as you can. I'll take the rest of the work." Black Murder walked to the vanity to pick up a tube of lipstick. The blonde turned to her with a worried look.

"So, we just... run outside?" Jade left the vanity, turning to the clothes, mostly ignoring the girl beside her. She gave a curt nod as an answer. The blonde girl crossed her arms. "And what about the guards? And... how did you defeat them?" The pale-skinned girl eyed the blonde one before taking out a bloodied pair of scissors.

"Those assholes are gone," she stated. The five girls in the room exclaimed in surprise. Jade rolled her eyes again. "It's not a big deal... C'mon, run away. And it's a little cold outside. Look into the black suitcase, there are some sweaters and jackets." The girls got grabbed the sweaters and jackets without hesitation. They each gave Jade a small hug before leaving, but the blonde girl stayed.

"So you thought about it all, hm?" the blonde girl asked. Jade turned to the girl, whose arms remained crossed, frowning, seemingly upset.

"Yeah, and my time is running out, so, please, escape."

"Why? How can I trust you? I mean, you're one of the bad guys. And your... your associate... usually comes here. What do you suppose I have to think about?" The girl embraced herself worriedly. The girl's brown eyes seemed like a broken heaven, filled with insecurities; somehow, this melted Jade's heart in seconds. The villain walked towards the girl and embraced her softly.

"You can trust me. I'll never ever hurt you. I don't have to and I don't want to. But, if you're still worried, take this." Jade placed a fat bracelet in the palm of the girl's hand. "If you get into trouble and need some help, press the silver button. I'll be there." The girl peeked at item in her hand. In seconds, she'd put it on. She smiled and hugged Jade before walking away from the place.

The dancer had finished her work when the fat man noticed the bored look on Beck's face. Drinking another considerable amount of whiskey from the cup, he stared at Beck.

"Man, you look like you were seeing your little sister at her dance recital. She's my best girl. I can't understand..." Beck drank, too, laying on the red couch at the front, giving a little shrug.

"I don't know. You spend lots of time telling me that you got new girls, but I actually don't see even one of them." The man shook his head. He waved a hand and a squalid guy appeared from Zeus knew where beside him.

"I want our best, our starring girl, you know who I'm talking about. For our new friend." The man pointed at Beck with his index finger. The guy nodded in compliance, disappearing to go get the girl. "She's a bit old, but she's gold. No one's ever been bored by her," the man said, almost proudly. Beck nodded, drinking more from his cup.

"Sharon! It's time to go on-" A black shadow surprised him, choking the guy's scream. He fell down on the stone-cold floor as the shadow leaped at him with an odd little laugh.

The music played from backstage. The skinny silhouette appeared from behind the smoke, with her high heels, black suit, taking reckless steps, one by one. The beautiful girl reached the middle of the stage and slowed down, hands playing with her curves in a seductive manner. She reached for the pole in the middle of the stage, rubbing it provocatively, moving her body against it.

"I don't remember her," the man stated, trying to complain, but the dance caught his attention. Beck smirked, downing the last bit of alcohol in his cup.

"True, she's better than the others."

She slipped, dancing as sexy as she knew, up and down against the pole. She slowed down again, placing a hand into her lacy bra, showing the corner of something black. Beck recognized the signal and silently took out his shotgun.  
BAM!  
Beck stood up rapidly, shooting everyone in his way. Jade fired at the closest men around the brothel. The men fired back, so Jade moved closer to directly hit some of them and fire more closely. Beck kicked the fat man in the stomach before grabbing the man's arm and pulling it behind the man's back, fighting to keep him in place.

"YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the man shouted angrily, fighting to get away from Beck's hold. Jade walked toward the man and placed the points of her scissors at his neck, turning her gaze to him. "Shut the fuck mouth. I'll hold him to that later. Now, tell me: Where. Are. The. Girls." Jade demanded, pressing the points of her scissors harder against the man's neck.

"I-I... I don't know..." the man responded. Jade moved her head a bit, releasing a long sigh.

"Don't fucking lie to me! You tell me, or you die!" she snapped. She pressed the points of the scissors down, causing a small wound to appear on the boss's neck and blood to start flowing, slowly but surely. He looked around the whole place, as if he were looking for defense, but he was surrounded by nothing but the bleeding, rotting corpses of the other men who worked there. Oh, but...he still had an advantage. Knowing this, he smiled cleverly. Jade's eyes narrowed, a bit upset from his lack of confession so far.

"Well, you got me, so... I'll tell you where the girls are. But first... I have to say, I'm so disappointed about this. I mean, you know... I didn't know you were against this, you didn't seem to have any disagreement when you had sex with three of my girls," the man said, directing his comments toward Beck. Jade had known he'd come here once or twice before, but, really? He had sex with... Damn! The man smiled when Jade's eyes went wide with a sort of fury and Beck hesitated. "I'm not kidding, sorry, girl. If you want proof, I'll show you the video, it's-" The man was cut off with a sharp gasp as Jade's anger got to her and she stabbed the man with her scissors, blood bubbling out from the wound and spilling over. It wasn't a deep enough wound, though.

"Jade... Um... I..." Beck fumbled, distracted from the man, trying to come up with an explanation. Taking advantage of Beck's distraction, the boss elbowed Beck in the stomach to escape. Beck, slightly winded from the blow, continued. "I'm a man and, you know, you weren't here, so..." Before he could say anything else, Jade ran out of the place, leaving Beck talking to himself. Realizing he was alone, he ran after her, trying to catch up.

Jade got into the car, taking control of it all. Beck followed her, trying to complain about what happened in his distraction seconds ago, but she cut him off, starting the car violently. "I don't care about that right now. Let's just catch that swine." Jade gave Beck new bullets. He took them without hesitation, loading them into his shotgun. "He escaped through there; if you see his car, shoot. That's an order." Jade stated. Beck nodded, rolling down his window to stick his arm out, shotgun in his hand.

"I got it, honey." Jade scowled at the sobriquet. Beck noticed her scowl, but said nothing, instead turning his eyes back to the road. Beck noticing it and turned back his eyes to the road.

Within a few seconds, a black van missing a license plate appeared in front of the silver car. Jade accelerated, getting closer to the van. "Shoot!" she shouted. "It's him!"

"How do you know that?" Beck responded. Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance, making Beck sigh.

"Because it doesn't have a license plate!" Beck licked his lips and pointed the gun at the van in front of him. He fired, only to see two men lean out the windows of the van and fire back. Jade tried to avoid the gunfire, swerving the car erratically along the road. "Fuck!" Jade shouted.

"I'll shoot their tires!" Beck fired one last shot before he pointed the gun at one of the van's tires. Jade, focusing on the road, pressed her foot down harder on the gas, swerving a little into the left lane of the road. It only took two shots for Beck to hit his target, the tire exploding with a loud bang and the stolen van swerving to the edge of the road and stopping. The fat man and his two guards got out of the van, shooting their last bullets at the silver car's front clip, forcing Jade and Beck to stop as well. "What now?!" Beck complained, but without a word, Jade loaded her handgun and pulled herself through the sunroof of the car. "Wouldn't it be a better idea to use the door?" Beck asked, but Jade ignored him, jumping from the smoky car's front clip, leaving Beck talking to himself once again. "Fine, I'm following you." Beck tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He nodded knowingly to himself. "Now I understand," he huffed to himself. Beck pulled himself from the car using the sunroof, the same way that Jade had.

Beck finally reached Jade, breathing heavily from the exertion, trying to catch up on what was happening. Jade was firing rapidly at the three men who were shooting back without abandon, though they sometimes tried to hide behind random cars, although it didn't do them much good. Beck decided to join the action, firing once and ducking behind the nearest car when the men returned his shot. "Why didn't you wait for me?" Beck asked, squatting beside Jade behind a parked red car.

"You're acting as if I had the time to listen or wait for you." She stood up for a moment, turning her back to Beck to watch the three men trying to steal a car from the traffic. The boss was screaming at one of his guards, trying to get them to hurry as they forcibly removed the driver of the car. Jade leaped over the red car to catch her target, but Beck grabbed her, trying to stop her. "What?! Get off of me!" Jade snapped, pushing him away and continuing, but he grabbed her again. Jade groaned, very irritated. "What the hell do you want now?!"

"They're driving. Do you really think you could catch them just running?" Beck asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly. At this realization, Jade scowled.

"Well, what's your big plan, then, Mr. Know-It-All?" Beck disregarded the ironic nickname, guiding Jade to one specific place.

They stood in front of a bar where were like ten motorbikes. Jade sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you drunk?" Jade asked. Beck turned his gaze from the bikes to Jade, confused.

"We steal money and vehicles all the time, what's the problem?"

"We're letting our target get away, and these motorbikes belong to really dangerous people." Jade said. Beck laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"We meet and kill dangerous people all the time. Hell, some people even think we're dangerous." Beck responded. Jade rolled her eyes and reluctantly walked closer to the Harley.

"Fine. I'll drive this shit," she decided. Beck sat down behind Jade, placing his hands lightly on her hips, much to her annoyance, but she didn't try to remove his hands. She revved up the Harley, driving it as fast as she could. "Where did they go? I forgot the road."

"The way from before, just turning to the left." Beck answered. Jade smiled, pressing her foot down on the gas. This was just the beginning of the trip.

After a few moments carefully passing through the cars on the road, they caught up to the stolen car. "Don't do anything. It's better if we just follow them, so we can get to their meeting place and attack them there." Beck's voice was low, almost a whisper, hard to hear over the noise of the motorbike's engine. Jade was able to hear it and nodded, slightly impressed that Beck had actually said something clever for once. The motorbike followed the stolen car, unnoticed, to a large place in the middle of nowhere that stank of mold and rotting trash. Many old cars and construction machinery littered the lot. Jade parked the Harley a good distance from the car, trying not to be seen. The pair followed the car on foot for a short distance. When the car parked, Jade and Beck hid behind the construction machinery, at an angle that let them watch everything that was happening. Four men stood in a group: one with a dark blue suit, the two guards, and the boss.

_"Where are the girls?"_ the man in the dark blue suit asked.

_"In the truck. All of them are there,"_ the boss responded. _"Where have you been? You're really late."_

"I was busy with some stuff. It's none of your business." the man in the suit said, seeming a little angry.

_"Shut your mouth! Everything you do matters! Do you know why?! Because, if someone finds out about this, you and I will be locked up in prison faster than you can even imagine!"_

_"B__ullshit__!"_ The four men walked to the large, dirtied truck parked in the corner of the lot. The man in the dark blue suit opened the truck's back door to reveal five girls squeezed in, all looking very frightened. The boss smiled, rubbing his hands together.

"Stop there, motherfucker swines!" The four men turned their gaze to the blue eyed girl pointing her handgun at them. Standing behind her was Beck, pointing his shotgun as well. The man in the dark blue suit laughed, a sort of psychotic laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me, babe?" the man started to say. Jade's gaze turned devilish with that remark, and she kicked him in the belly. With a groan, the man fell, banging his head against one corner of the truck as he fell. Jade looked at him, a dangerous grin on her face.

"Don't. Call. Me. Babe." she stated, voice colder than ice. Jade lifted her gaze to the three men fighting with her partner behind her. She licked her lips, turning to the truck filled with the girls. "Get out, now! Run as fast as you can. Just don't call the police. I've got them." All the girls ran from the truck, and three of them gave Jade a hug, whispering thank you.

**...**

The door shut behind the silent couple. They walked into the darkness of the house, Jade pointedly ignoring Beck. Beck breathed out slowly, running a hand through his fluffy hair, walking closer to Jade, trying to apologize or provide some excuse.

"Jade, I-" Jade kicked Beck as hard as she could and followed that up with a harsh slap to the face. Beck raised his hand to defend himself and fight back, but Jade grabbed his wrist, stopping his arm in midair.

"Don't even think about it. You're not in control right now. You haven't, and never will have, that right." Beck tossed his head back sighing in defeat. Jade moved closer, teasing him with her body. "You've been a bad boy... so I have to punish you." The ice in Jade's tone made Beck moan, his interest sparking. She caught his eyes, smiling devilishly. Jade cupped Beck's cheeks to lean in and kiss him, harshly, biting and licking at his lips. She broke the kiss and shoved Beck against the wall. She got a little distracted, watching her attractive sidekick's body. Beck laughed, noticing her intense gaze.

"I always thought you'd have a man at your place, and I'd have a girl at mine. I mean, that's what normal people do." Beck said. Jade moved closer to him, murmuring softly to him.

"Well, I'm not normal, honey. That would be too easy, and don't you remember? Easy's boring." Beck smiled, waiting with bated breath, nodding in agreement. Jade kissed him again, biting harder. She broke the kiss and moved down to his neck, licking and biting and sucking as if he were her favorite candy. She shifted position, her left hand coming up to pin Beck's arms above him, and her right hand slipped into his pants to touch him. He moaned, pleasure sparking in his abdomen.

"Fuck, Jade..."

Jade smiled, pulling back, only for him to protest the loss of her body. She began undressing herself, moving slowly and seductively, dancing as if she were a stripper on a stage. When she was undressed completely, she stood there and let Beck stare at her naked body, but when he tried to grab for her, she slipped out of his grip and took off as if she were a child playing tag.

"Come find me!" Jade shouted, her shout echoing in the darkness and ending with a giggle. Beck looked around, trying to find her sexy silhouette. He walked further into the house, reaching an apparently empty room. He'd seemed to have forgotten this room. The excited boy moved further into the room, looking for Jade. A hard slap to his ass surprised him, making him laugh. "Baby, I thought you'd never get here. I thought you'd gotten lost and I'd have to come find you," Jade murmured, her tone sultry. Jade appeared from the shadows, her lower lip pulled under her upper front teeth, slender body still naked.

"I found you..." Beck said.

The smirk on Jade's face disappeared, and she became serious, focused. She took Beck by the shoulders, guiding him in the dark to a wood chair in the middle of the room. She made him sit on it, and produced handcuffs from seemingly nowhere, handcuffing him to the chair. She sat on Beck's lap, beginning to undress him. She started with his pants and boxers, ridding him of them rather quickly. She leaned over to pick up her scissors that were underneath the chair. She sat up, and with her scissors, ripped his shirt.

"So, you'll use the scissors again. I liked it the last time, even though it hurt." She rubbed herself teasingly against his lap, almost close enough for him to touch, but not enough. Her boobs pressed against his chest, and she was grinding against the air, so close to him.

"F-Fuck.. you.. Jade.." he said, desiring her so much it made his blood boil with need, but she refused to give in. Her moves were making him so heat and he wanted to touch her so badly, but she left him begging for more. She got up and backed away from him, back against the wall of the room, with her body facing him. She let one hand roam down her body, slipping between her legs to touch herself. She made a show of it, moaning as if she were a porn star. With her other hand, she tweaked a nipple, whining with pleasure. With the hand that was between her legs, she pushed two fingers into herself and spread her legs wider to let Beck watch. He was able to enjoy the show from the tiny light coming from the hallway. "Baby..." Beck's faltering voice broke into Jade's concentration. She looked up at him, slowing down her movements. "I never thought I'd say this, but... Fuck me now!" Jade laughed, remembering the time she'd said that. She loved how the tables had turned since then. She stepped forward, moving closer to Beck until she was right beside him.

"Sorry, babe, this is your punishment," Jade whispered, mouth next to his ear, nipping it lightly before she turned and disappeared into the dark, leaving Beck desperate.

"Jade! Come back, please! Jade! I... I... I need you! Jade!" Beck struggled in the chair, but the handcuffs didn't let him do anything. He huffed out an irritated breath; this was ridiculous, he was stuck here hard, nude, and handcuffed to a chair.

"Fuck..." was the last thing he said before he gave up.

* * *

**Damn! I just found this end really funny and hot... Lol. I don't know. What do you think about? Did you enjoy the spin-off?**

**So this could be longer, but some **_**issues **_**came. Sorry. **

**Another detail, I found a villain name for Jade, Yay!, but I have to say, it was difficult to create. **


End file.
